floating_islands_dnd_world_buttsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
Orcs are aggressive humanoids that raid, pillage, and battle other creatures, much like humans . They have a hatred of elves and dwarves that began generations ago, and often don't have an issue in killing them. They have civilized as a people over the year, and are fully integrated into society. However, this does not prevent some of them from going back to their roots, and living away from civilized islands, patrolling the skies in raiding parties, as well as living in ancient ruins. Personality Orc society is inherently patriarchal. In the worst of places, females are prized possessions at best and chattel at worst. Male orcs pride themselves on the number of females they own and male children they sire. In more civilized lands, the orcs have at best begrudgingly accepted that women are equals, and at worst are pretty sexist. They value their battle prowess, wealth, and amount of territory.They wear their battle scars proudly and ritually scar themselves to mark significant achievements and turning points in their lives. Physical Description An orc’s hair usually is black. They have lupine ears and reddish eyes. Orcs prefer wearing vivid colors that many humans would consider unpleasant, such as blood red, mustard yellow, yellow-green, and deep purple. Their equipment is often dirty and unkempt. An adult male orc is a little over 6 feet tall and weighs about 210 pounds. Females are slightly smaller. Relations Because orcs are the sworn enemies of dwarves and elves , they can have a rough time with members of these races. For that matter, orcs aren't exactly on good terms with humans , halflings , or gnomes , either. Alignment Orcs are generally chaotic evil, with the whole plundering and pillaging thing. They don't necessarily agree with large/centralized government, and prefer smaller tribes, ruled by strength. Furthermore, they believe that if the weak are unable to protect their property or themselves, then they don't deserve to keep their property or their lives. Orc Lands Out in the more barbaric corners of the skies, an orc lair may be a cave, a series of wooden huts, a fort, or even a large city built above and below ground. A tribe includes females (as many as there are males), young (half as many as there are females), and slaves (about one for every ten males). In the cities they behave more or less like humans , and when it comes to property the more the better. Religion To the more tribal orcs, the chief orc deity is Gruumsh , a one-eyed god who tolerates no sign of peaceability among his people. These orcs will likely attack the city dwelling orcs and half-orcs for abandoning their god. The city dwelling orcs, on the other hand, tend to prefer human deities, such as Kord , the god of strength, if they even follow a god at all. Language Orc, which has no alphabet of its own, uses Dwarven script on the rare occasions that someone writes something down. Orc writing turns up most frequently in graffiti. Names *Orc Male Names: Dench, Feng, Gell, Henk, Holg, Imsh, Keth, Krusk, Ront, Shump, Thokk. *Orc Female Names: Baggi, Emen, Engong, Myev, Neega, Ovak, Ownka, Shautha, Vola, Volen. Adventurers Most orcs encountered away from society are pirates. The ones from the cities are typical adventurers. Orc Racial Traits *+4 Strength, –2 Intelligence, –2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma. *An orc’s base land speed is 30 feet. *Light Sensitivity: Orcs are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. *Darkvision: Orcs (and half-orcs ) can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and orcs can function just fine with no light at all. *Automatic Languages: Common, Orc. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, Undercommon. *Favored Class: Barbarian. Notable Orcs *None, as of yet ;D Category:Races Category:Orcs